


when blood runs hot

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Choking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nohyuck, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: when donghyuck needs jeno the most, he submits to his requests - but when jeno needs donghyuck the most, he will do whatever will please him, especially if it means satisfying each and every one of his wandering thoughts.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	when blood runs hot

**Author's Note:**

> 00FF Prompt #00280 <3

“Do it, do it,” Donghyuck shoved him then caught him by his shoulders. “I like seeing it. Let me see it again. Please?”

Who was he to deny him? Jeno opened his mouth. The way that Donghyuck looked at him, combined with the angle he placed his face at was very beautiful. His lips parted to only show his front teeth, eyes sparkling even more than usual. Plus, he tilted his head up for the angle he knew made them look the best. Jeno thought that it was so, so sexy.

Jeno let his fangs unsheathe themselves for Donghyuck’s little display and watched his eyes light up while he fawned over them. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Donghyuck would love to touch them, but he wouldn’t let him. Pretty sure it would only escalate from there, and as someone who respected him, he wouldn’t let his crush get out of hand.

“I still don’t know how you do it… I can’t even see where they come from. It’s like I blinked, but I didn’t.” Donghyuck laid back against the pillows.

“Well, that’s the point. You shouldn’t be able to see them, because then it would ruin the illusion.” Jeno kicked up his legs so that he was lying opposite of him. “It still makes no sense that you could see Wolverine’s claws, like you had said. Then again, he’s not real. I am.”

“Yup.” He smiled. “As always.” 

‘As always’ was just a shortened version of, ‘as always, I’m amazed by you and think you’re awesome’. Not to flatter himself. 

“Are you doing anything today?” Jeno watched him as he closed his eyes slightly and sighed. According to Donghyuck himself, eye contact was a ‘vampire thing’, so he took it and ran; No need to cover up for how much he outwardly admired him.

“Mhm, I scheduled a doctor’s appointment for this afternoon.” Donghyuck swallowed. “Just a checkup, overall. Running the tests I requested. I just have to psyche myself up to get pricked and probed for an hour or so.”

“I can go, if you’re kicking me out. I don’t have to be back by any certain time. You, on the other hand, have to be. I’ll be the first to leave so that you don’t whine and play the ‘you hang up’ game.” Jeno stood up. “Good luck.” He rubbed Donghyuck’s cheek and brushed his hair out of his face before leaving.

As of about a few weeks ago, Donghyuck didn’t feel well on some days, and it became a pattern. It was concerning, to say the least, so Jeno advised him to go to the doctor. 

One day while he was sleeping, he tried to sense if something was abnormal with Donghyuck, anything at all, but he couldn’t pick out anything that wasn’t a slowed heartbeat or risen temperature. Thus, Donghyuck needed to get professional medical help.

It was an oddity, to see this beam of energy so slowed down and dimly lit. He wasn’t the most energetic on a daily basis, but he was normally bubbly and uplifting. 

Jeno could sense that he wasn’t feeling his best. Donghyuck deserved more than to feel awful for days on end, only for that cycle to repeat. Jeno cared about him far too much to let him suffer.

⁑

For a few days, Donghyuck didn’t come over. He wasn’t active on social media, and he was slower than usual to answer his texts. Despite not being one to typically do so, Jeno left him a voicemail, desperate to hear anything from his best friend. It was concerning, because Jeno cared about him more than he cared about himself - for good reason. Jeno was camped by his phone at all times so that he was ready to support him, pick up at any time. 

Yet when he did call, it was extremely underwhelming.

_ “Hey.” _

“Hey! What’s up, Hyuck? How have you been?” He sounded a bit too giddy for just a call. Texts were rare, so a call felt so all the more special. 

It had only been a couple of days, but for Jeno, that was something to worry about without notice.

_ “Can I come over?” _

Jeno bit his lip and quickly migrated to the couch. “Yeah, of course you can.” Donghyuck’s voice was so tiny and light. Something had gone wrong.

_ “I’ll see you in a bit, Jeno.” _

He nodded, just as he hung up on him. Donghyuck had only ever been this serious once that he had been aware of. That was when he had to tell him he was a vampire. It was because of his own decision, as he felt that Donghyuck was trustworthy enough. It wasn’t out of the blue. People knew vampires existed, but they weren't commonly open about it. Since he was in college, people were really weird about it. They just wanted to fuck him to fulfill their stupid Twilight-esque fantasies.

It was probably just him brooding in his thoughts, but Donghyuck arrived rather quickly, minutes after he hung up. Jeno opened the door to see him standing there in his coat, stone-faced. His hair was flat, a little greasy and he didn’t seem as colorful as he normally was. Internally, Jeno knew he wasn’t in the best shape. He was way too relaxed. Either that, or his heart was beating way too slow.

“Hi.”   
  
“Come in. I cleared out the couch.” Jeno stepped behind him to close the door. It was also an excuse to hold onto his wrist-- his cold, flat wrist.

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Donghyuck sat down, clenching his jaw. “I don’t want to think about it, at all, but I need your help.”

“What’s going on?” He sat closer to Donghyuck, to let him know that he was here. Hopefully, it would keep him from crying.

“Okay, hear me out. I’ve already been through the crying and the stages of grief even though I’m not even close to dying yet. I’ve already thought about it way too much. I’m not going to talk about it too much, especially if you agree. If you don’t, I’ll fill you in.” 

His eyes fell. Jeno felt his heart drop in his chest. 

“I’m sick. I’ve caught one of those stupid terminal illnesses. I don’t want to feel it anymore than I have. I don’t want to have to tell my family or my friends, and have to throw away my life trying to fix it because I don’t have any other options.”

“Donghyuck, oh my god.” Jeno could feel himself choking up just thinking about it. Just looking at him, even by sensing him, you would think that he had nothing more than the common cold. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to help you, and I’ll definitely be there for you. You know that, right?”

Donghyuck turned away and swallowed. “Jeno.” He looked at him, with his tired, glossy eyes, but Jeno could tell there was something hopeful and encouraging in them. He wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything, more than anything else in the few years that he had known him. “I want you to bite me. Turn me. Whatever you call it, I want it.”

He sat up straight in shock. His eyebrows furrowed for a second, his features softened. “I don’t know. I can’t just--”

“I’ve thought about it for an entire day at least. I thought about the bits and pieces about the whole ‘vampire thing’ you’ve told me so far, and that I’ve heard you talk about, and I want it. I know you can’t just go around turning people left and right, but you don’t do that. I’m not in a position where you biting me will have any drawbacks.” Donghyuck leaned in. “Nobody thinks this would happen to them. Just like how I never thought it would happen to me. I’m a college student who likes going out and relaxing by playing multiplayer PC games and discovering new parts of me every day. I  _ want _ this. I  _ need _ it.”

Jeno hated seeing people die. His family had been around for longer than he had, and he was brought along to funerals and celebrations of life whenever they mourned a death, and he hated it. Short, human lives were sad to see as someone who could live for so long unscathed. 

Not to mention, this was one of the things holding him back from confessing or doing anything of the sort. Donghyuck was a human, who would eventually perish in the blink of an eye, far too quickly for him, ultimately leaving him heartbroken. What was the point if he would no longer be here in the end? Now, he would have to see him wither away, changing from in the state that he loved him so much into something rotten and world-weary. 

“I want you to think about it. I want you to listen to everything I’m going to tell you, and I want you to just think about it for a little longer,” Jeno pleaded. 

“I’ll get back to you tomorrow. Better yet, I’ll text you, okay? If I say yes, I’ll start heading over.” Donghyuck sat back onto the sofa. “Lay it on me.”

⁑

_ I want it. _

The timestamp on the text read 6:00am, sharp. He knew Donghyuck was already set on it, but he could feel how determined he was. Jeno wanted him to live, and  _ technically _ he wouldn’t be plaguing him with something terrible, but he felt some type of way about it. 

To put it in short, it was because his parents had instilled in him the sacred rule that you couldn’t just turn  _ anyone _ . He had never turned someone, so he himself was nervous— but not reluctant.

Part of him had always thought about drinking from Donghyuck. Normally, he wouldn’t drink from a person, as two vampires can only drink from each other. Most came from a bank specifically for vampires, like a drugstore. Donghyuck’s skin was so soft, and healthy, which meant plenty of healthy blood underneath. You could say that it was a fantasy of his to drink from him. Maybe more.

It was 9:00am now, which meant that he knew that he wasn’t awake yet. Hard to get up and going when he knew that he would be drinking from someone fresh today and turning them - the guy he had a crush on, as well. His nerves turned into something more anxious just thinking about it more.

While he was thinking about it in bed, he heard a knock at the door. At first, he jumped up, only now realizing now how excited he was. Jeno took a deep breath to calm himself somewhat before coolly going to open the door for him.

“Hi again.” Donghyuck sighed. “Hopefully it won’t be this awkward afterwards.”

“Well, I’ll have to take care of you for a bit, so hopefully not.” Last night, he had to call his parents and have them fill him in on what to do after turning someone so that it would be executed properly. Taking care of him simply consisted of letting him sleep, watching over him, making sure he drank a little bit of bank blood once he woke up, and making sure he was fully conscious and not negatively affected before sending him on his way. “Want anything before…?”

“Already had my last mortal meal.” He chuckled. “I’m good.”

Jeno laughed. “Okay. Okay… You can just go in my room, I guess.”

“I feel like we’re sleeping together.” Donghyuck walked in front of him. “It’s gonna feel like that, until it doesn’t.”

“It really does feel awkward, doesn’t it?” Jeno sat down next to him. Donghyuck’s hands were planted on the bed, feeling a little tense. It was normal, because he was about to change his life forever. “Try to relax a little bit. In fact, can you lay down? I won’t have to catch your weight then.”

“Yeah,” He nodded furiously and followed Jeno’s instruction. 

Lying on top of him would be a bit much, because he would just be biting his neck. Plus, it would be awkward for Donghyuck. Not optimal positioning. Jeno settled in, hovering over him halfway, and looked at his neck. Donghyuck kept swallowing nervously, which made his veins a little more visible; Very exciting, for him. He leaned in to his neck and stuck out his tongue to lick the surface of where he was planning on planting his teeth.

“Ah-” Donghyuck jumped. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry, it’s uh, to reduce mess. I kinda don’t want to wash my blankets and such right now, even if they are black.” It was a stupid excuse, because he could just wash them. He wasn’t lying about trying not to make a mess part, but it wasn’t necessary. At the moment, it was mostly just a little something to warm himself up-- as a treat, they would say.

His tongue covered slightly more ground and he let his fangs shoot out. 

_ Alright, here goes nothing.  _

Jeno sank his teeth in, instantly drawing out blood upon contact. Donghyuck reacted well at first, but it quickly escalated. He laid there, before grabbing his arm and stiffly swallowing. Then, he let his head fall back and his grip tightened. That evolved into him latching his arms around Jeno’s torso and threatening to curl in on himself. He had to hold his back and hold him by the hair a little roughly to keep him in place.

It was only a matter of time before he was wriggling in his arms and letting out groans, moaning at the composition of his body slowly changing and Jeno drinking from him. His blood was so rich and naturally sweet. Even in sickness, it tasted so good. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t getting anything out of this. 

His crush was the last thing on his mind, when he was feeling more gluttonous than he ever before, drinking from him and feeling Donghyuck get full-body ecstasy from it. It began to drip a little bit, the more he drank. This entire situation was fucking hot, to say the least.

It felt like forever, but Donghyuck eventually slowed his wriggling, which was a sign to stop. He pulled away with a final cleansing, hungry lick and he watched Donghyuck relax into the bed, breathing heavily and looking at him with heavy eyes. “Feeling good?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Go to sleep. Wake up whenever you want, I’m not rushing you.” Jeno sat at his desk with the intention to get things done, but he couldn’t even focus on starting up his computer.

The feeling could only be described as ‘in the mood’. He was full of fresh blood for the first time and he felt so pumped up from drinking. The more he sat there, the more his thoughts drifted back to Donghyuck when he was drinking from him. His moans; his body under him, it was all so, so, arousing and energy-boosting. He could go without releasing that tension right now, however. Not quite sexual, but still a very euphoric feeling.

Jeno turned around to check on him, and only realized then that he had forgotten to wipe his mouth and put his fangs away. Donghyuck was lying there, breathing slowly. According to his mother, his body was currently healing everything that was wrong with it. Since he was very, very sick, he would be sleeping for quite a while. His bite would be the last to heal, and then he would wake up.

He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up in the meantime. Drinking fresh blood was really invigorating, but he couldn’t make it a habit. Donghyuck might have been fine with letting him drink from him regularly, but it was far too late now. Luckily, his blood would still be just as rich. The only thing holding him back from asking to drink from him, amongst many other things, was his own childish cowardice.

⁑

Donghyuck’s rest was more of a sleep, lasting longer than he thought. When he woke up, it was almost early afternoon, with Jeno having gotten a lot done. He had to sleep next to him that night. Needless to say, it was an odd feeling, because he was so stiff and lethargic any way that he moved. Jeno was in the kitchen making himself lunch when Donghyuck walked in the room.

“Hey. Are you feeling okay?” He eyed him up and down. It was crucial to make sure there weren’t any side effects, as the whole point of this, especially now, was to heal the body.

“Mhm.” A smile sprouted on Donghyuck’s face, eyeing his salad. “I’m hungry.”

“Oh! Right. Um…” Jeno rushed to the fridge and handed him a cup, fitted perfectly with a cozy. “Here. This is for you. I had it ready.”

“Thank you,” Donghyuck hummed. “Can I have actual food, though?”

Until he drank it, the answer was no, but he would wait. Jeno took a bite of his food and watched him drink it. His face lit up in delight almost as soon as he tipped his head back. Looking at him now, he realized how much healthier he looked in comparison to before. It was a given, considering that the last time he had seen him was face down, curled up in his bed.

“This is really good… what is this?”

Jeno looked down at his food and played with it. It would be kind of awkward to tell him right off the bat that he was drinking blood. Besides, he didn’t want to push it on him right away.

“Oh,” He raised his eyebrows and paused. “W-Well… it tastes really good…?”

He was so, unbelievably cute. Especially right now. Jeno wrapped his arm around him and laughed. “What are you hungry for?”

“I could go for  _ anything _ .” When his mouth opened, Donghyuck realized that his fangs had unsheathed themselves. That was something that he had to fill him in on; his hunger and need to be satiated by blood would trigger it if he didn’t know how to control it.

“Well, before we eat, you should put those away. Don’t want to scare the delivery person.” Jeno pointed at his mouth.

Donghyuck licked around his mouth, startled. “Ah, well, now I don’t have to ask to see yours.”

“If you want to be able to do it on command, here’s a tip.” Jeno leaned against the fridge. “Make sure you know you’re not going to eat. When I do it, I think of eating, and I get ready. So, it’s the opposite when you want them to go away. Just think that you’re not going to eat. It’ll at least help you a little bit so that you’re not giving it away.”

“I think they’re hot. Besides, I can just keep my mouth closed.” He shrugged it off. “Will you have to train me? Make me all perfect?”

Jeno couldn’t feel any more attracted to him now that he was a vampire as well. The way he spoke and his overall disposition had shifted multiple tides. It brought out his confidence and swagger that he only ever saw out at parties. The best thing of all? Dating him was back on the table.

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows and stared at him amidst his thinking although he was eating. Now that his crush was in full effect, he had another thing to worry about— not acting like he had one in front of him. It had completely gone over his head that Donghyuck would be able to sense how he felt as well. So getting worked up in any way would be clear as day to him. 

“I’ve never turned anyone before,” Jeno blurted out.

“Aw, I took your virginity?”

“Don’t put it like that,” He took a deep breath. “Go order your own food. I’m hungry from taking care of you.”

“No hard feelings, Jeno. I’m grateful for this, okay?” Donghyuck stepped up and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, sincerely. I’m happy that I don’t have to suffer anymore, or make anyone else suffer. Everything will be so much better now.”

“I promise that it will.”

⁑

After days of ushering him around, teaching him the little things that he wouldn’t have ever thought of and feeding him, he figured that he was finally ready to resume normal life— normal, by new standards. He adjusted well and was taking it well. The realization kept hitting him in waves, but it left him excited more than terrified. Jeno had only struggled with one thing— Donghyuck had yet to drink straight from him. It was something you were supposed to learn to do, just in case as a last resort, as well as for the obvious: Pleasure.

Ever since he remembered, Jeno had been working up the courage to do so. Donghyuck was learning and he was set on making this the last lesson. The entire ‘lesson’, to put it loosely, was set in his mind, verbatim. He even planned out talking points of the conversation that they were currently having.

“I’m gonna head out, before I end up staying the night. I think I’ve spent enough time overnight here, lately.”

“Actually, before you leave, I forgot to do something.” Jeno got up from his desk to sit on the bed with him. “I want you to drink from me.”

“Like… for real? With my fangs?” Donghyuck went still. Perhaps this was the moment that would hit him with the realization of it all, and he was in shock. “My fangs… do I do it like how you did?”

“No. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You can drink from my wrist. It’s a lot better, because the veins are easier to find. The neck is a little bit more advanced. You need experience, to say the least, so...” He held it out for Donghyuck.

Donghyuck grabbed his wrist, biting his lip. His fangs weren’t out yet, but that was a work in progress. He was pretty good at it by now for regular standards, however, he wasn’t able to do it as fast as Jeno could. It was very endearing. Jeno knew that he could feel his heartbeat and that his blood was rushing in anticipation. Drinking blood was something very intimate, and he could tell that Donghyuck had learned that by now. Jeno watched as he ran his fingers over his veins in admiration, pausing every now and then to feel his pulse, and his blood flowing.

Eventually, he looked up at him. He looked a little embarrassed, as if he needed to hurry up, but there was no rushing it. This felt so right, at this moment, and he could take another hour if he wanted to. Donghyuck stuck out his tongue and licked along the veins on his wrist. It was likely that he was imitating what he had done, but it was different than his first time. Also that Jeno had a huge crush on him.

His lips rested on his skin, with his teeth quickly following suit. It took a few seconds before his fangs shot out and sunk directly into his skin. Jeno gripped the sheets to avoid making any other outward motions. Donghyuck hummed and moved his lips, as well as his tongue, in an effort to coax more of his blood to flow out.

Jeno was stuck in a permanent state of,  _ holy shit _ , with his mouth open, despite holding his breath, staring at him with lust in his eyes. Some blood was escaping his mouth and smearing on his lips. Donghyuck was a messy eater. Great. Totally not the most arousing thing ever.

Donghyuck pulled away when he was satisfied, licking at the wounds he had inflicted upon him. He looked up at Jeno for the first time in a while, and they both were in a similar state, only that his mouth was covered in blood, and he was way more mind-blown than he was. “I’m going to go… I should study, I don’t know. I’ll just leave you alone.”

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone, as well.” It wasn’t awkward, but way more sensual than it should have been. They had formed a connection, somehow deeper than when he had turned him. He hoped this meant something good for their future together. They would be together for a long time, after all.

⁑

Jeno couldn’t tell whether or not Donghyuck had been this outgoing and confident before this, because he had always been fairly fun to be around. Perhaps he had been sicker for longer than he had realized, even, because he was utterly infatuated with him. Donghyuck was constantly bouncing around from place to place, wearing the hottest outfits Jeno could have imagined on him, and being sweeter than usual.

In fact, he had walked in on him getting railed the other day.

It was when they were both hanging out at Donghyuck’s dorm to drink - blood, of course - and study, and there was a knock at the door. One of Donghyuck’s friends had left something, which led to them turning the corner into his room. Jeno was intrigued by the silence - the downfall of his peaceful mind.

They were surprisingly quiet for the pace that they were going at, and how much pleasure was written on Donghyuck’s face. The guy on top of him was startled, while Donghyuck got up and rushed to the door. He closed it until only his face was visible, before saying, “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by sitting there in silence. I’ll be out soon.” With a dip of his finger into Jeno’s cup and a quick suck, he descended back into the room.

That’s where he stood now; Sexually frustrated and blowing off steam with the guys a year higher than him that always wanted to get with him. It’s not that he was into them, but they were hot, and with the image of Donghyuck in bed was enough for him to let it happen. There was nothing wrong with pleasing them, and giving himself a break from all the thoughts that were constantly running through his head.

And, with that as his saving grace, he was able to sleep in the same bed as Donghyuck without alerting him that he was thinking of grabbing him by his deceptively tiny waist and making out with him until his fangs were aching to drink from him and his cock was aching to get inside of him - While he was awake, that is.

Later on, Jeno fell asleep leaning on the couch, and, of course, had the nicest dream about his dear best friend, who was sitting right next to him. He hadn’t planned to anytime soon, but the memory was fresh and he had gone to sleep early. Once he woke up, he was greeted by Donghyuck turned completely around, sitting on the floor. Jeno realized that he had the couch all to himself, and reached up to rub his eyes. One of his hands, however, took a little bit more effort to use, because it was shoved in his pants.

“Uh-” He took in a breath and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t stop you. You just saw me having sex, so you’re thinking about it.” Donghyuck turned around. “I’d take my hand out of my pants before I started talking, if I were you.”

“I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t really thinking about you. I’m just stressed, I guess? You see how tired I was, I fell asleep.” Jeno took his thankfully dry hand out of his pants and stood up. “No hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings,” He turned around, on all fours, and sat back on his legs. “For me.” There was a smug smile on his face. “You were thinking of me. It was  _ me _ that started it. No broken egos here except yours, for fucking me in your sleep. Don’t deny it. It’s what you were thinking about. I’m not offended that you’re thinking about. Not to suck my own dick, but we’re both vampires, right? Isn’t there a reason for us to be attracted to each other?”

Jeno was frozen and vulnerable in his standing position. “It doesn’t work like that. I’m not attracted to you because you’re a vampire.”

“Really?” Donghyuck’s eyes were suddenly bright. “Then why are you attracted to me?”

“I’m not.” Jeno scrambled to pick up the papers that he had knocked on the floor, because he was leaving.

“We’re both vampires here. I can sense how you’re feeling, you can sense how I’m feeling, so stop lying.” He had the advantage, crawling towards him and pushing the papers aside as he got closer. God damn, had he suddenly gotten a million times smoother when Jeno turned him.

“Are you really this horny?”

“Are  _ you _ really this horny?” Donghyuck poked him in the chest. “You wanna kiss me so bad.”

It was an oddly angry air that surrounded them, mostly because he was trying to deflect, to no avail. Donghyuck had always been a smart person. Becoming a vampire had only elevated his knowledge and people skills.

Jeno shoved the papers aside and grimaced at him. “Do it.”

Donghyuck pushed him back onto the floor so hard that he knocked some of the wind out of his chest, and kissed him. It felt really good, and he was awfully rough in his actions. His anger in the moment was starting to seep out in his lips, and before he knew it, he pulled away. Donghyuck had him by the collar and hissed at him, mouth wide open and fangs on full display. It scared himself; He gasped and backed into the couch.

“Did you scare yourself?” Jeno began picking up all the papers again. “That’s what you get. You’re the one who made me nervous, and made it all sexual. So, I made you mad. I didn’t think you had it in you to lash out on me like that.”

“That’s not funny, that’s scary. I wanted to kill you.” He clenched his teeth. “I could have ripped out your throat if I wanted to.”

Jeno smiled at him. “Now you’d better quit before you’re ahead, before I really want to kiss you.” Admittedly, as a vampire, he was much more into being a little rougher, and being into the more violent aspects of stimulating the human body.

“You like that? Choking and stuff?” Donghyuck was intrigued.

“I think it's a little more intense. Way more.”

“Tell me.” His eyes were filled with the same wonder as when he would ask to see his fangs and would look up at them as they shot out. “Do you bite people?”

“I’ve never actually  _ done _ anything. I just think about it. You really think any normal person would let me bite them?” Jeno scoffed. “Even just mentioning it and sugar coating it would scare people away.”

“Don’t you have any other vampire friends that would want to try? I mean, it’s just… Personal?” Donghyuck swallowed.

“No.” He didn’t want to think that he was hinting at what he thought, but he didn’t know. Coming out to him and saying that they should try it together was way too bold, anyways. Jeno had just made him so angry that he kissed him and threatened him, so he thought was enough for today.

They sat there glancing at each other for a few seconds until all the papers were gathered up from where they were tossed and pushed aside and put away. “Call me when you’re thirsty, okay?” Jeno made sure he didn’t look obviously flustered and slightly aroused on the outside before he left. There was definitely a rift in their relationship, but it was a step in the right direction.

⁑

Jeno couldn’t hide it anymore, not after he had accidentally exposed that he was attracted to him that fateful afternoon. After a few days, he had hoped that Donghyuck had forgotten about the whole ordeal, and that little remark in particular, but he hadn’t. A few days was nothing to the two of them, now that they were sworn to live together forever; There was no doubt in his mind that Donghyuck would stay by his side. The real question was, where did they stand?

However, unleashing the terror that was feral Donghyuck and encouraging him might have been the best thing he had done. Jeno felt Donghyuck’s heart race and his blood rush whenever he was around him from the unadulterated thoughts that he had forced into his head. When he had realized that he had a crush on him, this isn’t at all how he imagined it going.

So, this is where Jeno found himself.

“I found out how to make my fangs come out faster!” Donghyuck pounced onto the bed. “They come out faster when I’m all worked up. My heart beats really fast, and I breathe heavily, and they just shoot out!”

“Good for you,” Jeno pulled the blanket up over his legs. “Let’s hope you don’t accidentally associate the two all the time.”

“I thought you said it was okay to do that kind of stuff in the bedroom.”

He glanced up at him. “With other vampires.”

Donghyuck rested his bottom lip under his top lip and stared at him. Jeno sensed his heart rate speed up, despite him looking as calm and inquisitive as ever. His fingernails caught on the edges of his computer keys nervously the second Donghyuck started crawling towards him with his lips parted.

“Woah, woah, I don’t just want to be your resident vampire to do kinky stuff with,” Jeno panicked and grabbed the back of Donghyuck’s hair in his hand to control him.

“We’re in this forever, aren’t we?” Donghyuck’s wide, brown eyes stared at him sweetly. “Nothing’s the same without you, anymore.” He pushed their lips together for a moment and smothered him into leaning back against the pillows. “You turned me- And you take care of me- You always have~...”

In between each kiss, Jeno hardly had time to think straight. Turning him had only opened Donghyuck’s eyes to the fact that Jeno had always been there for him, and that he deeply cared about him on a level that was much more than just platonic. He pulled at the hair at the back of his neck and held his waist.

Donghyuck wasn’t lying when he said that his fangs came out when he was excited; Jeno slipped his tongue against his lips and pulled him into his lap, making his fangs shoot out and slice a tiny slit into Jeno’s bottom lip on accident. Donghyuck caught on to the taste immediately and shoved his tongue into his mouth in desperation.

Jeno couldn’t be any more aroused, smacking his ass through the thin shorts he had been wearing since last night. He decided to pull away and unsheathe his fangs in a smirk. “Are your fangs sensitive?”

“Are yours?” Donghyuck bit his lip. Jeno’s fate was sealed then, with Donghyuck’s tongue running over his fangs and kissing his lips occasionally. “Do you like that? Does it feel good?” He started crawling under the covers with him.

“Donghyuck…?” Jeno cleared his throat. “Are we doing this?”

“Whatever you want. I owe you, after all.” Donghyuck kissed his neck, brushing his fangs against his veins before pulling the blankets over his head.

⁑

Jeno slept sound every night ever since he had gotten a little rough with Donghyuck. It felt so good, especially since he hardly ever got laid. He liked being rough with him, and the feeling was reciprocated. Overall, he felt like he had finally entered the dream he had been having for the past year or so that he had known him.

Donghyuck had graduated past having to come over every single night to drink, or having to learn from him, which bode well for him knowing that he had done a good job in turning someone for the first time. It was nice having him over now and then to hang out, and maybe drink, but it felt like things were really back to normal again.

Normal for him was staying up at night, exhausted, to work on whatever forgotten assignment was due the next day. He was falling asleep while typing, his fingers taking subconscious control to type out the thoughts that his brain was having.

“Jeno.”

He let his eyes close and he hummed to himself. It wouldn’t be so bad falling asleep if he was having a dream about Donghyuck. Jeno went limp against his laptop and sighed.

“Jeno, wake up.”

That certainly wasn’t in his imagination. He sat up and saw Donghyuck opening his window and peeking over the windowsill. His eyes were squinted and his hair was messy, almost like he had woken up. He climbed into the room the second he had seen him awake and sat on the bed.

“I’m thirsty. I couldn’t sleep.” Donghyuck whispered.

“Did you run out?” Jeno pulled him into his shoulder.

“No, my teeth are aching. I wanna use them…” He looked at his neck. His eyes were so sweet, and he was adorable. Sleepy Donghyuck was the cutest thing he had ever seen; How could he say no?

“You can. Lemme lay down, okay?”

“Don’t fall asleep.” Donghyuck pushed him down and his laptop aside and gave his neck wet kisses. It was quite smooth how he sunk his teeth in right after, and started drinking from him. The both of them were too exhausted to feel the pleasure and rush of it all right now, so it felt relaxing. Jeno tilted his head and hummed at the lips moving on his neck and the blood being drawn from him slowly.

They were lazily stacked on top of each other, half asleep, doing what vampires did best. Jeno shifted slightly and relaxed into the bed.

Donghyuck pulled away and pecked his lips. “Thank you.” He smiled. There were some remnants of blood on his fangs, but it was cute. Blood was smeared on his lips from when he spoke, but he quickly licked it away. “Goodnight, Jeno.” He pulled the blanket over them and sighed. Guess Donghyuck was his designated weighted blanket for the night.

⁑

From the start, things seemed to jump around quicker than he originally thought. Either having a fellow vampire boyfriend made time seem like it didn’t exist, or he was so smitten with him that time seemed nonexistent. To be fair, that was the entire concept of being a vampire. They hadn’t exactly had sex, but they had messed around multiple times every week, with marks left behind that had people looking away whenever they realized what they implied.

The two of them were very,  _ very _ horny at this point, and they knew that this weekend was the time. Jeno ran with him all the way to his dorm, not waiting to think about homework or extracurriculars. When they got in the dorm, they stripped on the way to the bedroom.

“Desperate,” Donghyuck pushed him down and climbed onto his lap.

“I learn from the best.” Jeno sunk his fangs into his neck, pulling his hair to expose his neck as much as possible. He let his teeth loosely draw the blood out, letting it run down his neck and smear over his neck and his own mouth.

Donghyuck further smeared it with his thumb and felt more of the blood run down onto his stomach. “My turn.” He smirked. It had become a habit for him to be violent, and he hissed at him at full force before breaking into aroused laughter. His fangs sunk in tighter, which didn’t matter. Donghyuck was a messer eater, through and through. Their chests were pressed together, pooling blood on Jeno’s chest. He pulled away and licked a long stripe along the middle of his chest.

“You’re such a dream.” Jeno grabbed the bottle of lube that he had set up nicely on his nightstand and spread some on his fingers. It didn’t take much, because Donghyuck’s hole was always open and supple from their weekly activities. He spread the excess on his cock, and pushed it in without skipping a beat.

“We’ve never even had sex before,” Donghyuck immediately started rocking against him, Jeno’s cock sliding in and out. His words were breathy, panting out with every syllable. Just like he expected, his eyes were wide and glossy, and his sweet lips were bloody, in a loose pout.

Jeno thrust up into him each time he rocked forward, only hitting deeper inside of him. “Won’t be the last time, you feel so good.” Donghyuck hissed at him again and moaned. Hissing was his form of being a brat, so Jeno had to do something about it. He brought up his hand and closed it around the base of his neck, hissing back at him.

Donghyuck ran his hands across Jeno’s chest with bloody hands, bringing up his fingers to his mouth. “Mm- Hm…” He shut his eyes and moved his hips in a rougher pattern.

“You make it so hard to last long, fuck,” Jeno smacked his bare ass and spread him wider with both hands. He was only stimulating him more and more, and the tiny little whimpers that came out when he would drink from him started to come out of Donghyuck’s lips. Whoever was in the dorm next to him would probably be visiting for the first time all semester to try and stop all the commotion; The bedframe was starting to hit the wall, they were hissing at each other, and now Donghyuck was moaning like he had never heard him before.

“Come on, come on-!” Donghyuck’s nails dug into his shoulders and he squeezed his eyes shut.

The springs in the bed squeaked as he thrust up into him and emptied into him messily, getting more than just their blood on the bed sheets. He’d definitely have to give them a good wash after this, after they had a good shower. Jeno felt Donghyuck spurt into his stomach shortly after, fingers tightening and loosening on his shoulders.

“Is this a bad time to say I love you?” Jeno held him up by his waist.

“You’ve got enough time to tell me.” Donghyuck smiled and locked their fingers together shakily. “We’re together forever, aren’t we?”

⁑


End file.
